


Fluid

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, very much pre-Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel sends Dean back in time to Lawrence,Kansas, Dean is contemplating his failure as he races to save Sam from...whatever Castiel had warned him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Just another episode coda; very much pre-Destiel, but we have to start somewhere.  
> Part 3; episode 4x3 In The Beginning

Fluid

 

“Time is fluid, Dean.” Castiel had said, when Dean had rounded that corner and almost barreled right into the angel. And whether or not Dean really believes yet that Castiel is an angel, he certainly believes time is fluid. As Dean speeds the Impala to 425 Waterman, to rescue Sam from something, Dean realizes he has no idea what, exactly, he is racing to save Sam from. He is going on blind faith here and really, where the hell did THAT come from?

Listening to the throaty roar of the engine, Dean is going over the events of the night in his mind. So, he had woken abruptly, to find Castiel sitting on his bed, (uncomfortable) asking him what he was dreaming about. Then, suddenly, he was in Lawrence, Kansas, tasked with preventing, well, everything. But the only thing he seemed to influence at all was the purchase of a used car. Nothing at all has changed.

So, after his ‘mission’ was a failure, he woke up once again to see Castiel in his motel room. So, did he really go back in time? Was it all a dream? Because it hasn't seemed to have made one bit of difference in his life. 

Of course, he hasn't gotten to Sam yet, and that thought spurs him on to an even heavier foot on the accelerator.

How many times has Castiel been in his motel room at night, when he and Sammy are asleep? (This thought makes him uneasy in places he can’t quite identify.) How does he affect their dreams? And honestly, if the angel can time-travel, why can’t he just go back and fix things himself?

“So stop it – or we will.” Castiel had said.

Dean may not totally believe in angels yet, but he knows a threat when he hears one.


End file.
